Guardian Angel
by Love Is BeastN
Summary: Misaki is Usagi's guardian angel. Literally.
1. Deep Wounds Heal Cleaner

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1: Deep Wounds Heal Cleaner**

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

I had spent most of my life chasing after unrequited love, and thus far, I still came up short. Every time I thought I almost had my dear Takahiro-san something—or more appropriately, _someone_—stole him away from me. For instance, just a few months ago when I thought he was finally starting to realize my true feelings, he ran off and got himself a girlfriend. Damn, why did he have to be straight? Maybe I was wrong to think that the naïve man could possibly read me that well, even though I was clearly open with my love, hugging all over him and whatnot. But I knew how far to go, I wouldn't do anything that he didn't want. He might just really be that stupid, always playing Mr. Blind, but I wish he would at least consider.

The phone rang. Without even opening my eyes from my nostalgic self-tirade I answered it, "Hello?"

"Usagi, I was hoping you would pick up," came the man in question's voice through the speaker.

"Takahiro," I sighed. "I'm the only one here, who else could have?" I lit a cigarette.

Takahiro laughed, "True. Anyway, I called to invite you to a party at my place tonight."

"Oh? For what?" I asked, hopeful.

"It's a secret," he giggled.

Breathing in a puff of smoke, I replied, "Okay. What time?"

"Six o'clock. Don't be late!"

"I won't," I promised. _Trust me._ We hung up.

So at 10 till six I was standing on Takahiro's doorstep. The portal swung open. "Usagi! Come in," my old friend greeted me. I smiled adoringly at him and did so.

The apartment was decorated with flowers and streamers everywhere. There weren't that many people here, but those who were gathered around a table stocked high with a plethora of food and goodies.

"Oh! I'll be right back," Takahiro exclaimed. He returned with a boy that looked like he might be in high school. "This is my brother, Misaki."

My eyes nearly popped out. It wasn't the ear length brown hair, though it was a contributing factor, that sent me delving into the crevices of my memory, but those clear green eyes. Images of the brunette raced through my mind, the earliest being from eight years ago. That's right, he's the kid who brought the police when—

"Um… Nice to meet you," Misaki said, cutting off my train of thought. Only then did I realize I was staring.

"Oh, excuse me. You too."

He looked at me strange and went back to doing whatever he was before.

"Okay, now that everyone's here," Takahiro said after a few more people showed up. He took his girlfriend's hand and spoke loudly, "Ahem. May I have your attention? You're probably wondering why you're here, so I'll tell you. Kajiwara and I have decided to get married."

My heart stopped. What did he say? He was getting married? In that moment everything around me seemed to disappear. I couldn't hear the cheers of his friends, the hoots and hollers as the congratulated him, and I couldn't see Misaki watching me with knowing eyes.

I composed myself quickly. "Congratulations,"

"Ah. Arigatou. You're who I wanted to tell most. I'm glad you approve," Takahiro said, elated. It felt like he had stabbed a knife through my heart just then. My stomach twisted in a series of heart wrenching convulsions. I knew I couldn't keep this charade up much longer but I just couldn't leave either.

My rescue came in the form of a hand around my wrist. Startled, I looked over to see my love's little brother. "We're going to get some more champagne," he declared, dragging me away.

"Misaki…?" Takahiro called after him, then shrugged it off.

He took me all the way outside and under a light post. He just stood there with his arms crossed loosely, not saying a word, and I went to pieces. Takahiro was getting married. It was too late. Now I could never have him. I was trembling, I could feel it.

A voice from behind me spoke up; I'd almost forgotten he was there. "Listen, I'm sorry for my brother's ignorance. He's always been like that."

_Yes, I know._

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly and he said earnestly, "He'll never return your love, you know. Just give up and move on."

His cold words stung like a thousand ice shards peircing my heart, but I couldn't deny their relevancy, which made them hurt all the more.

"I can't… just forget something like that so easily," I said crossly, wallowing in my own self-pity.

Apparently seeing that this wasn't going to work, Misaki's lips tightened into a hard line in what appeared to be annoyance. He took a step toward me. I didn't conceive his actions until it was too late and his lips were pressed firmly against mine. My eyes widened in surprise and my mind went blank. I pushed him away, "W-What the hell?"

He just looked up at me with that smug little smirk on his face. "I made you forget, didn't I?"

That's true. He had.

But not now.

Didn't he have any compassion? Any respect or consideration? I had just lost the man I love and here he was… He… kissed me!

I turned away from him. "Tell Takahiro that something came up and I had to leave. And that I'm happy for him," I added. That wasn't a lie. I was happy for him, if not for myself.

"Hai," came his suave reply. I could feel those green orbs of his scorching my back as I walked away.

When I got to my apartment I collapsed on the couch, nearly losing myself again. Slowly, still withering in agony, I lost consciousness.

Dreams of that boy invaded my sleep that night.

* * *

**Okey-dokey. That's chapter 1.**

**If you haven't figured out already, this is a bit out of character. It's just something I had to do to fit the story line. Don't worry, Misaki won't be the seme... I hope. Heh heh... (sweatdrop)**


	2. I'm Your Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2: I'm Your Guardian Angel**

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

"Give us all your cash," the man demanded as he and his buddy cornered me in a morbid alleyway.

My being twenty years old and a smartass as always, I scoffed, "Seriously? I didn't think people did that kind of thing anymore. Then again, I guess there are those few who cling to such clichés."

"What're you goin' on about?" he bellowed.

"I was just pondering the improbably of sagacious caitiffs like yourselves having the capability to pull off such a brash act of thievery," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. They just stood and stared at me like dimwits; wait, they _were _dimwits.

"Don't try to confuse us with big words! What does that mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "I said I don't think you idiots can get away with this," I murmured, unconcerned for my own safety.

"Why you!" he growled, grabbing me by the collar and slamming me into the wall, lifting me at least a foot off of the ground. I just glared at him defiantly.

Just as the thug reared back to throw a punch, a small, high-pitched voice said, "Over here, Officers." I looked over to see a kid, probably a grade-schooler, leading a pair of cops our way. The boy had messy brown hair and not-so-innocent-looking emerald eyes.

"Oh shit!" The ruffians took off. One of the officers followed him and the other stopped to check on me. After assuring him that I was alright, I glanced down the narrow alley to see that the boy had disappeared.

—DING-DONG!—

I was jerked from my dream by the rude sound of the doorbell. I opened my eyes slightly and growled, then rolled over and pretended not to hear it.

I didn't ring again; instead, the door to my bedroom slammed open.

"Usami-sensei! Get your worthless ass out of bed and finish that manuscript!" a most unpleasant voice bombarded my eardrums. I tried to ignore it but to no avail.

I tore away from my cocoon of sheets. Grabbing a shirt, I stomped past my editor and downstairs.

"Where the hell are you going, you bastard?"

"Abroad."

"Whaaat?!" she screeched. I was expecting her head to explode.

I stopped suddenly, causing Aikawa to run into me. Takahiro stood in the hallway, staring at us curiously.

"Takahiro. Sorry I left so abruptly last night; something came up," I said casually in spite of myself. My heart was racing and my stomach flipped uneasily. Why was he here?

"Oh, that's okay. I understand," he smiled. "Um, anyway. I hate to ask you this, but…"

"What is it?" I asked. _Anything for you._

"Kajiwara and me are moving, so could Misaki stay here for a little while? He just got accepted to Mitsuhashi and all…" I could tell he was uncomfortable asking this, and I was uncomfortable being asked this. Especially after what his brother did to me yesterday.

"U-uh…" I couldn't respond. I didn't really want the kid here.

"Please! I'm sorry if it'll inconvinece you, but he's already eighteen and he agreed to move out as soon as he's earning enough to live on his own. Please! For me?"

Those last words struck the cord. _For him. Anything._ I sighed, how could I refuse? —even after he unknowing rejected me so insensitively.

"Okay," I agreed reluctantly.

"Thank-you!" He bowed. "Is it possible he can move in today?"

"Today?"

I could feel Akaiwa's negative energy coming in waves from behind me. Oh great, something else to distract me from my work. I grinned manically at the chance to piss the woman off.

"Sure, no problem."

She imploded and fell to the floor.

"Thank-you so much!" Takahiro exclaimed again. He elbowed Misaki.

The boy flashed him a cold look. He looked at me and grinned smugly, "Thank-you."

I nodded and did everything in my power to keep from shivering from his icy tone.

As Takahiro and Misaki began moving his things into my apartment, I sat down on the couch to have a smoke. Akaiwa sat across from me, glaring daggers in my direction.

"Bye, Usagi. And thanks for everything," Takahiro said before he left.

"Yeah. Good luck to you and Kajiwara," I said without looking at him.

"Hai." The door shut, as I could have sworn my heart did just then.

Misaki lingered by the door for a moment before he decided to sit down. He was glancing at Akaiwa as if he were expecting her to attack at any moment. She probably would.

Letting out a trail of smoke, I introduced them, "Misaki, this is my editor, Akaiwa. Akaiwa, this is my friend's brother, Misaki."

Misaki visibly relaxed. Upon actually looking at him, Akaiwa cooled down and cooed, "Aw! He's such a cutie!"

Misaki smiled and said, "Hello, Akaiwa-san. I hope I'm not causing you any trouble by staying here.

"Of course not, sweetie," she said adoringly. The connected instantly. After a while of talking, the redhead stood up to leave. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she frowned at me, "You better meet the deadline this time or else." She left.

Then there were two.

We sat in an awkward silence for a time until I finally said, "Mistuhashi, right?"

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason?"

"That's where my brother wanted to go."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Which department?"

"Economics."

"Make good grades?"

*"Three point six average."

"Oh." Not exactly an idiot, but not a genius either.

Another uncomfortable silence.

"Forget about my brother," Misaki said suddenly.

My heart skipped, having been reminded, "What're you…"

He stood up and slammed his hands down on the table, leaning forward and gazing at me intently. "Just give up on him. Make my job easy."

My expression hardened and brow furrowed. What was with this kid? I grabbed his wrist and jerked him around the table and onto the couch. Positioning myself on top of him and pinning his hands above his head, I scowled down at his surprised demeanor. "What the hell do you know? What gives you the right to tell me that?" My eyes narrowed and I slipped a hand under his shirt, causing him to gasp and squirm. "Make it easy for you? Is this easy enough?" I reached down and began to pump him slowly.

"Ugh! Th-that's not… what I… meant…! Mmm…" I smirked when I heard his moans of pleasure. I pulled back, expecting him to wiggle away, but he didn't. Instead, he turned around where he was and looked up at me with serious green eyes. This irritated me.

"Fine," I gave in. "If that's not it, then what'd you mean by your 'job'?"

He hesitated, then said, resigned, "I'm your guardian angel."

The words completely slipped by me and at first I thought I had heard him wrong. "What now?"

He just glared at me as if to say, "You heard me."

I remembered my dream of what had happened eight years ago. It had to have been him, the similarities were too close. Even so, I was still disbelieving. "Sure, kid," I huffed.

He just shrugged, got up, and walked away as if he didn't care if I believed him or not. I sighed and picked up my discarded cigarette.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

***3.6 average: A's and B's. Since I forgot to mention Usagi tutoring Misaki I decided that I'd just make him get good grades on his own.**

**I'm kind of nervous writing this fic. I haven't written a story in 1st person in years. I hope it turns out okay.**

**Next up is Misaki's POV.**

**Review please! ^__^**


	3. The Day I Died

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3: The Day I Died**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Usagi-san, what do you want for dinner?" I called into the living room.

"Anything's fine."

"K'."

Hello there, my name is Takahashi Misaki. By some twist of fate, I'm currently living with the super famous novelist, Usami Akihiko. I'm paying my rent with chores. I've only been living here for an uneventful week, excuse day one. My landlord hasn't mentioned anything of my revelation. It doesn't bother me that he knows I'm his guardian angel; it's probably better if he doesn't believe me anyway.

Chopping up some carrots, I asked, "Have you finished your work yet?"

"Almost."

"You better finish it soon or Akaiwa will kill you," I warned.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, grabbing his laptop. I looked over as he started typing. I could tell that he didn't want me here, but to me it was convenient being able to protect Usagi from so close.

Speaking of protecting, it's also my duty to guard his emotions. They were fine before my brother got married, or at least he seemed happy. Since then, however, it's difficult trying to keep them in check. I don't really regret hurting him more by forcing myself and those insensitive comments on him. I need to make him forget about Takahiro, and if the only way to do that is to get him to fall for me, then that's what I'll do.

Agh! Who am I kidding? I'm not gay! I've never even looked at a guy in a way that might, even in the slightest, be lustful. Well, not until recently, but that's different! Sure, I want to make Usagi, a man, fall for me, but it's for his sake not mine!

"Misaki, how's testing going at Mitsuhashi?"

"Good. Kamijou the Devil's class is hard though. He actually throws books at us! Can you believe that!" I said, unwilling conjuring up an image of the teacher in question and imaging little devil horns protruding from his scalp. I hope they burned.

"Oh. Sounds fun," Usagi said, not looking up from what he was doing. I had a feeling he wasn't listening or even interested.

I just shook my head and set dinner on the table. "Come eat." After a moment Usagi got up and came over. I watched as he stuck a little wienie with a chopstick and missed his mouth. Yeah, he was definitely out of it today. Well, come to think of it, he's been acting a little strange all week. Then again, I haven't known him for all that long, maybe this was his normal.

I sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm afraid alien invaders are coming to eat my brain," he murmured, his face suggesting that he was really serious.

My eyes narrowed. Yes. Something was definitely wrong. "Is this about my brother?"

He was about to protest, he decided to agree. For some reason I still thought he was lying, but I let it go.

After we ate, I cleaned up, then went into the living room and sat across from Usagi-san.

"Listen, I told you to forget about him."

He looked at me for the first time tonight. The anger in his eyes shouldn't have surprised me.

"He'll never return your feelings." I don't know why, but I was angry too. "Forget about him."

"I wish I could!"

"Takahiro is married," I hissed.

"What if this isn't about Takahiro?!"

Now I was bewildered and confised. I sighed_—_long and hard, calming myself—and leaned into the pink plush. "Then what?" I asked, controlling my temper.

The look on Usagi's face told me that he hadn't meant to say that. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

He's lying again... This time I didn't say anything, just sat there quietly and watched him carefully. Would I need to... do _that_ again? I gulped.

There was a long, awkward silence. Finally, someone spoke. "So, just out of curiosity... what's all this about you being my guardian angel. Or something," he added hastily.

I measured his expression for a long moment, then began, "It's just like I said. I'm your designated guardian angel."

"Uh, yeah. Even if that were true, what does that mean?"

"It means that I have to protect you."

He deadpanned. "I got that much, but what about the 'designated' part. Is there some sort of organization for this kind of thing?"

"Sorta."

"So guardian angels are just assigned? Uh, so to speak?"

It took me a moment to answer, "Well... yes and no. I'm not really sure."

"How did you come to be mine? If you really are one, that is."

I had to force myself from laughing out at his indecisive behavior. I closed my eyes lightly as I recalled, "After my parents died, I spent most of my time in the hospital—out of carelessness, depression, or sickness. For the next few years I stared at those monotonous white walls. Takahiro visited often. Every time I saw him it reminded me of my parents and the burden I was placing on him. I tried to recover, for his sake." I paused, unsure about the next part. I began slowly, "It was eight years ago, I was ten and I came down with a bad case of pneumonia in both lungs. My brother was there all the time now. He told me that he was taking vacation time to come be with me, but I knew he had quit."

My voice got softer and macabre, "He quit because of me... I was such a bother..." I stifled the wetness in my eyes. It surprised me how these memories never failed to shake me up. I drew in a long breath to steady myself; the next part was not quite as painful. "One day in early February, my condition worsened. And I died."—There's no other word for it, because that's what it was. I died.—"There was a light, but it was by no means bright, at least not to eyes that were already dead."

_No... No, I can't be dead. Takahiro. I can't do this to him. No!_

"There was a man. I told him I couldn't be dead, that I couldn't do this to Takahiro."

_The man in white robes stared at me intently for a moment. His eyes, the color of his eyes, were undescribable. I could get lost in their depths. He was young-looking, but the endless wisdom that sparkled in his eyes contradicted his age. And his voice. Where did it come from? I didn't know, but I heard it._

"He saw how much I cared for my brother, how much I didn't want to hurt him. He told me he'd send me back on one condition."

_"From today onward, you will be a guardian angel, chosen for your pure of heart. Someone who truly needs you will appear, and you will know what to do."_

"I was to be a guardian angel."

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write after I got over a few bumps.**

**I'm going to V.T. Honor Band this weekend, so wish me luck!**

**Review and tell me what you think so far! =D**


	4. Indecision is Debilitating

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 4: Indecision is Debilitating**

* * *

**Usagi's POV**

_God… I hate Akaiwa… _I yawned as I stumbled, bleary eyed, down the street. Last night my baneful editor had me pulling an all-nighter. I wanted no more right now than to lay down on my soft warm bed with Suzuki-san and sleep. But I couldn't do that now, the demon queen demanded the manuscript delivered to the publishing company _now._ I would have preferred to ignore her request, but this was my first book and I was eager to do it right.

The street lights were just going off as early sawn approached. I stepped onto the crosswalk, not seeing the oncoming double-decker until it was too late.

BEEP, BEEEEP!

I braced myself for the crushing impact, terror immobilizing my limbs. Just when I was sure I was going to die, a pair of hands grabbed me and jerked me backwards. The bus passed harmlessly a foot away.

My heart was still pounding, adrenaline pumping through my system. Slowly, it drained and I turned to see who my rescuer was, but there was no one there.

...

Guardian angel, huh? I took a draw from my cigarette. Yesterday, Misaki told me how he had apparently became my 'guardian angel.' I admit, though never aloud, that I was slightly interested in his story. It might be true. _Might. _There are a few instances I can remember him helping me, directly or indirectly, but those can be explained away. Coincidence; just happened to be passing by; at the right place at the right time; etcetera. I'm Takahiro's best friend, and we were always hanging out together, it was only a mater of time before I met his little brother and he just so happen to help me out. It was as simple as that.

_Yeah, I wish I could believe that… _I thought, staring across the room at the brunette as he slipped on his shoes. The more this kid claimed that he was an angel, and with every step he took into my life, the more I find myself wanting to believe him. It pisses me off when I realize that I've been thinking of him all day, and, even in my sleep, connecting my past to his claims.

"Usagi-san," someone said in a soft voice alarmingly close to me. I opened my eyes from my reverie only to find them lock with clear green ones. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed me briefly before turning and fleeing out the door.

I stood there for a moment after the door clicked shut. Why would he kiss me, then leave immediately like he was expecting some sort of punishment? Would I have done anything? Kiss him back? Push him away? Why was he always doing things like that to me?

Why did I enjoy it?

It couldn't possibly be that I was falling for him. After all, I had sworn my heart, my soul, and my body to his brother. Even after I realized he would never be mine, I vowed I would always love him. I'd followed him in blind love for years, there was no way I could just let all of that go. Yet, the more time I spent with this boy that I'd know for less than two weeks, the more I felt that Takahiro was being displaced to a less visited spot in the back of my mind, and I resented it.

I sighed heavily and laid down on the couch with my head in Suzuki-san's lap. I flipped out my cell phone and hit the second speed dial. I rang a few times before someone picked up.

"What?" my old friend growled in an irritated voice.

"Hi."

"Akihiko… I'm in class."

"But I need help."

There was a pause. "Fine." I heard him snap something to his students, then the opening and closing of a door. "What's so important?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone only to find that they're in love with someone else? Then you find that you might be falling in love with someone else as well, and you feel as guilty as crap for it?"

Another long pause and I could've sworn I heard his breathing speed. Suddenly, he was defensive and spurting out random nonsense. When he finally shut up I asked:

"So what should I do?"

"Well… Since you can't be with the one you love, why not? If you think you might love them, too?"

"… What is he was considerably younger than you?" _Not that age matters._

Kamijou commenced yet another panic attack..

**Misaki's POV**

I sat in class, scarcely listening to what Kamijou-the-Devil was saying. My mind was other places, like thinking of what I'd done this morning. I knew _why _I did it: to help Usagi get over Takahiro. It was simply my job. Then why did it feel so real? Sure, I was always thinking about him before I moved in with him, wondering if he was okay—although I still worry about that constantly. But now when I think about him, it's not like before. It seems more… selfish.

Suddenly, Kamijou-sensei's phone went off and a look of sincere annoyance crossed his already mad-looking features. He placed the receiver to his ear and growled into it. Then, "Akihiko…" and a slight blush graced his cheeks.

After that, my attention was locked on to what I could hear of the conversation, which was Kamijou's short retorts. All the time I glared at my professor. What was he doing talking to Akihiko, assuming it was my Usagi. And what gave him the right to blush like that? It pissed me off.

Wait, did I just think _my _Usagi?

Kamijou barked some over demanding assignments before he left the room, that stupid blush still staining his cheeks.

"Misaki, calm down," Sumi bade now that the demon teacher was gone, lightly prying my death grip on the desk loose. Indents were left from where my stubby fingernails carved into the wood. "What's wrong?"

I ignored him, and without second thought, I brashly stood and walked over to the door, pressing my ear to it to listen to whatever my teacher and Usagi were talking about. Sumi joined me simply out of curiosity, but no one else dared move.

"Since you can't be with the one you love, why not? If you think you might love them, too." There was hurt in his voice. Good.

"It seems like he's giving dating advice," Sumi mused.

I smirked.

I stood there and listened until I heard him say a gruff goodbye, then I bolted for my seat. Sumi and I both made it in time and the lesson continued, though Kamijou was less enthusiastic—if you call trailing off most his sentences and forgetting half of what he was saying less enthusiastic. He ended the lesson early and surprisingly forgot to give us any homework, no one complained or mentioned it.

Sumi and I gathered our books and walked outside, talking about nothing of interest. Both of our eyes landed on the expensive looking foreign sports car parked by the gates at the same time. A tall, silver-haired man stepped out. I felt my cheeks warm up. Why was he here? He'd never come to pick me up or take me to school before

"Hey, isn't that that famous author? Usami Akihiko, was it?" Sumi whispered furtively. I only nodded.

Usagi searched the crowd till he found me. He yelled, "Misaki!" and waved.

"Eh? Is he talking to you?" Sumi's eyes widened.

I nodded. "Erm… I'm sorta living with him now. He's my brother's friend and when he moved away I needed a place to stay, so…" Sumi looked thoroughly impressed and walked with me all the way up to my landlord.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to," he said simply.

_Oh…_

"Hi, my name is Sumi Keiishi. I'm Misaki's friend," Sumi said, extending a hand.

Usagi just now seemed to notice him. He just nodded and turned his attention back to me. 'Shall we go?"

"S-Sure," I gulped, wondering, again, why my heart raced and pulse jumped in my veins. I said goodbye to Sumi and climbed in the car.

As we began to drive home no one spoke. Finally, I said something:

"How do you know Kamijou-sensei?"

"Huh? Oh, we were childhood friends."

I stared at him, he was leaving something out. "And?"

"And what?"

"Nothing…" I looked out the window, wondering why I felt so jealous of 'childhood friends.' We didn't talk after that.

When we got home, I couldn't stand it anymore. I thought that maybe he came to pick me up because he had somewhere to go and the University was on the way, but we went straight home. There had to be another reason he'd wanted to pick me up, so I connected it to the call he'd made earlier.

Before I had a chance to move toward him, he'd pushed me against the wall and planted his hands on either side of my head. My eyes stretched wide is shock at the look of lust in his lavender orbs. My heart pounded painfully against my chest. I glimpsed brief indecision in his eyes before he pressed his lips to mine and closed the distance between our bodies. The uncertainty was forgotten when I felt something rubbing against my lower region. It surprised me, and I wanted to pull away, but he had me pinned.

"U-Usagi…" I moaned. He took my lips again, this time, his tongue finding its way into my mouth. He broke the kiss for air and I could think again. "Wait, Usagi-san…" I protested, pushing him back when he attempted to capture my lips again. When he didn't stop and continued to kiss me, his hands roamed and I felt something grab my manhood. I freaked out. My right hand balled up, and I hit him square in the jaw.

He stumbled backwards, hand coming up to meet the trickle of blood from a busted lip. We both stood there in disbelief. I trembled and panted, tears making my vision blurry. Realizing what I had done, I started to cry more. I fled from the whole scene before he had a chance to respond, my heart feeling like it would burst in two if I had to stand there and look at him a moment longer.

* * *

**Would I really be that cruel to Usagi? Hmm... Well, maybe. **

**Sorry it took so long to update, I sort of got distracted. I suddenly got all these ideas for some other stories I was working on so I started writing it all down and almost forgot about this story, but I finally got back to it! (Sadly, my goal to finish one story then move on to the next is unsuccesful...):**

**Anyway... Please review! :)**


	5. Lost Time is Never Found Again

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5: Lost Time is Never Found Again**

**

* * *

**

**Misaki's POV**

I can only imagine what Sumi-sempai thought of me when I came to his house that night. A wreck as I was, and with the issue of my pride, I couldn't tell him why I couldn't stop crying. The reason why I was there was obvious. I had no where else to go, and he knew that. He mentioned nothing of it, asked for no explanation. It was daunting, the knowing look in his eyes.

Ever since that day, I've wondered why I did it. Why did I punch him? Isn't that what I wanted for him to take me? Sure, if it made him forget about my brother and move on. He's touched me like that before, so why did it bother me so much this time; why did my heart palpitate so painfully? This was a big pitfall in my objectives. I was supposed to make him fall for me, but I was only pushing him away. Why did I have to go and mess things up when they were finally going well?

And why did I care?

I sighed and rolled over on the mate Sumi-sempai had laid out for me. That was obvious, because I'm his guardian angel. My chest hurt and I didn't want to think about this anymore. I didn't understand it at all…

"Hey, Misaki," Sumi murmured from the door. I didn't give any sign that I had heard him. "You hungry? I fixed breakfast." There was a pause before his footsteps signaled his leave.

I laid there for a few minutes longer. I didn't feel like moving and my stomach didn't react well to the thought of food. I got up anyway, Sumi might think I dying in here if I don't come out. He wouldn't be exactly wrong though.

The smell of food hit me before I saw the lay. Any other day I would have be jumping at the chance to try Sumi-sempai's cooking, but today wasn't like any other day. Today food was just sickening. I sat across from my friend on the floor.

"No, thanks…" I was careful not to make eye contact and he eyed me curiously, or was it suspiciously?

I looked around at Sumi's home, it was nice, a lot cleaner than I expected. This is the first time I've actually looked at it since I arrived here yesterday. And that brought up another question, where was I going to stay after this? I didn't want to impose on sempai, he'd already been much too kind to me than I deserve. I didn't want to bother Takahiro I Okama; anyway, I had to go to school. I couldn't go back to Usagi's place. I didn't want to see him. I don't know why, but I think I'll die if I ever see him again¾no, that's wrong, I'll die if I never see him again. This is much deeper than mere emotions run; it's law. It wasn't my decision whether or not I ever laid eyes on the man again. Some way or another, we'll get pulled together, like two ends of a magnet. Of course, if I were to still resist, I would have failed in my duties as a guardian and most certainly have to return the life that was so graciously given to me. I would die for the last, and final time.

Was it worth it?

"Misaki, are you ready to tell me why you've been sulking around here like you dog got killed?" Sumi asked.

"More like my rabbit needs neutered…" I mumbled, seriously considering the latter option.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing," I said hastily, fearing he had caught the meaning behind my words. If he had then he showed no sign of it.

"I don't think it's possible to get a rabbit fixed," he murmured. "Now, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?"

I sighed and reached for a biscuit.

I shoved it into my mouth and chewed slowly, avoiding Sumi's almost annoyed gaze.

"So…?"

I swallowed. "'So…' what?"

He exhaled a steady stream of air in frustration, but to my good fortune let it drop. After a while, he stood and said, "We had better be getting to school now." Sumi lent me some clean clothes and we took the train to school. I was fine, well, as fine as I could be, and calming down a little. That is, until Kamijou-sensei walked into the room. I remembered yesterday and almost started crying again. I couldn't stop thinking about Usagi, and by the end of class I had no clue what the lesson was about.

As I was packing my unused books, Sumi was looking at me like he had this morning. "Oi, you sure you're all right?"

I flashed him a smile. "Yeah, I'm just a little distracted is all." When he just stared at me with incriminating eyes I knew he didn't believe a word of it. "Seriously, no need to worry."

He said something after that, but I didn't hear it, for suddenly, a loud ringing filled my ears that blocked out everything else, painfully. I flinched as my senses exploded into those that were not my own. The vision I was seeing blurred and swirled dizzily. I felt my body being battered all over, then something snapped in my leg, then in my chest. I could scarce breathe, able to draw in air but unable to release it. A strained, involuntary scream tore from my throat. Then my head spun in a myriad of colors, but the pain was delayed. When I could finally feel it, it was agonizing. My lips moved in silent screams as the pain in my limbs and chest suddenly peaked all at once. Then, it was over.

I quivered with relief and removed my hands from my ears, the pain was gone, but my ears hurt from holding them so hard. I opened my eyes and stared at the floor, wondering why it was so close. Then, I realized I was on my knees and everybody was staring at me. The room was quiet and no one moved. Someone tapped me from behind, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"M-Misaki?" Sumi asked hesitantly, wide eyed. "Are you okay?" I nodded blankly. I wasn't expecting that to happen again so soon. I knew what In as feeling, it was Usagi's pain, or the pain he was about to feel. I was supposed to be mad at him, but I forgot that. There was no way I wanted him to go through the pain I had just experienced. I felt my body pulling away from myself. It was an instinct, my sixth sense. Whenever I sense that Usagi's in danger, an uncontrollable urge takes over me. I _have _to go. It's like a drug. If I resist, it's like I'm going against the law of nature, and you just don't do that.

"I'm sorry, sempai. I have to go," I said quickly before jumping to my feet, regaining my balance, and dashing out of the room. Before I had even got off the campus, my head ached tremendously in another warning. I ran as fast as I could. I have to hurry. I have to hurry. With each second I wasn't there, the headache swelled and the pain spread. With every step I took, anxiety rose and the distance seemed to widen. Soon, I weakened to the point of stumbling. Finally, I made it to the apartment building. Breathing a small, breathless sigh, I leaned against the side of the elevator. By the time the door opened, the torment of the initial paroxysm was back. I looked down at the keypad, unable to make out the number through eyes gone bleary with pain. I hurriedly attempted to enter the pass-code. It beeped error. Then it was too late.

* * *

**And... Cliff hanger!**

**Crap, I'm so sorry that this took so long, I can't even tell you. On top of that, it's so short! Gomen! DX ****This is just one of those slow chapters that I hate writing, hence why I'm so late posting it, to keep things moving along. No mater how boring it is, it's necessary to keep the story moving along. I promise it'll get better (hopefully).**

**Thank-you to all of my readers and reviewers! XD**

**Please review! Maybe if I get some feedback i can get inspired to write the next chapter quicker (and longer).**


	6. Can You Make a Mistake & Miss Your Fate?

****

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6: Can you make a mistake and miss your fate?**

**

* * *

**

**Usagi's POV**

When I came to, I was being bounced, and ached and smarted all over. I wondered dimly where I was. I tried to think but there was a high-pitched screaming going on, and I couldn't tell whether it was inside my head or not. Then I realized it was a siren. I tried to move but there was a numb tingling in my arms. When I tried to open my eyes my lids were too heavy. Then I felt something prick the inside my arm and the world went black again.

* * *

It seemed like as soon as the darkness consumed me, it disappeared again. This time I was still, and there was a sort of quiet that sent chills up my spine, but there was a strange muffled sound that I couldn't exactly fathom. My arm was wet, I could feel that, but that alone. My memory was fuzzy, and it felt like my head was stuffed with cotton, but for some reason I felt that it was a good thing, that it was better than other recent sensations.

Something moved beside me and the noise stopped. Someone was here with me. I opened my eyes slowly, this time without much difficulty, but the blinding white light made me want to shut them again. I looked on though, for the face I saw held my attention, entranced me. The beautiful face of an angel was staring down at me, outlined bright pure light like the way a cloud has a silver lining. I blinked to make sure I wasn't just seeing things, and vaguely thought that I must be dead. That was a comforting thought. Death.

Another sound, a more deliberate one. I didn't understand. Again, and the angel was suddenly holding on to me, his head laying on my chest. Even though I couldn't feel it, I felt like the pressure should not be there. I didn't really care though. With the one hand I could move, I reached up and ran my fingers through his soft feathery hair. I could hear more clearly now, he was crying. I didn't know angels cried. I could hear another voice now, a deeper one, that sounded oddly familiar. I struggled to place a name to it but couldn't, which frustrated me. It seemed like out of everything in the world, _this_ voice was one I should never forget.

"Is he awake?" No response, just some more sobs. Footsteps as someone crossed the room. "Usagi?"

_Usagi? Like the rabbit? Are there rabbits in heaven?_

The angel was saying it, too. Over and over, crying it. I wished he'd stop, I had no clue what they were talking about. I tried to look down at the boy crying over me, or at the familiar stranger standing off to the side, but I couldn't move my head, some cold metal brace was holding it in place. I opened my mouth and made some sort of noise, testing my voice. It hurt, but I could use it.

Now he was saying something else. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "I'm so sorry…" Why was he apologizing? What was wrong? I wanted to comfort him, to hold him and tell him it was all right, that he had done nothing wrong.

The other man spoke again, "Misaki, maybe we should let him rest a little more."

_Misaki! _That name sounded familiar. Misaki… Misaki… Misaki! Memories of the past few days came rushing back like a wave. Oh, Misaki…

My hand dropped down to lay limply by my side and I closed my eyes tight, trying to dam the moister building in them. My stomach turned over uncomfortably and my throat tightened. There was a rapid beeping beside me that echoed the painful beating in my chest. Misaki pulled away and a few more people shuffled into the room, talking loudly. Quick footsteps exited quickly, followed by, "Misaki!" and the sound of pursuance.

"Misaki," I whispered, my voice was raspy. "Misaki…"

* * *

Turns out that I wasn't in heaven after all (bummer), I was in a hospital. I hadn't seen that angel-boy or the other man since they left yesterday. I asked the nurse if she knew who they were, she said that the brown-haired boy was the one that had found me, and the man was his older brother. Apparently he had come in from Okama when he heard about my accident. I asked her about that, too, and she informed me that I had fallen down a flight of stairs and got hurt pretty bad. She wouldn't tell me all that was wrong, but I figured out anyway. She'd left her clipboard beside the bed. I had a broken rip, leg and arm, and had a concussion. She was amazed that I woke up at all, I'd been asleep for three days. After that she told me to shut-up and rest, and that it would do me no good worrying about it. I didn't worry about my physical injuries, they would heal.

"Um… Usagi?" I opened my eyes. It was Takahiro. "Oh, good. You're awake."

"Hey." I looked around, trying to think beyond the corner of the door. "Where's Misaki?" Suddenly, I felt guilty that the whole time I've been sitting here with nothing to do I hadn't once thought about wanting to see Takahiro; and that my when I looked at him my heart didn't hurt like it used to. It was the weirdest feeling in the world. For years I had been following him around like a lovesick puppy, and now there was nothing.

He shifted like he was uncomfortable and said, "He didn't want to come."

"Oh."

He saw that saddened look in my eyes and quickly changed the subject. "It looks like they let you sit up. I bet that's more comfortable." It was. They had let me put the bed up, but I only got that for pestering those stingy hospital people for an hour straight.

"How is he?" I wouldn't let it drop that easily.

He bit his lip. "You're really popular, aren't you?" he remarked, eying the waist-high stack of flowers and cards¾all from people I sort of knew and many more from people I didn't. I told the nurse just to throw them out, but she refused.

"Is he mad at me?"

He blinked. "Mad? Why would he be mad? No, I don't think so, considering he wouldn't leave your side since the moment you got here; even to eat." When I didn't say anything he went on. "He kept saying it was his fault. What did he mean?"

I shrugged.

"Say, I didn't think you two could become such good friends, you being so dense and arrogant. Misaki usually can't stand people like that." He was unabashed saying that. That's just the way best friends are. I didn't know why he would think otherwise but I was glad hat he still felt comfortable around me.

"Uh. Yeah." _Good friends. Sure_

Takahiro was now eying my elevated leg. "Does it hurt much?" How easily his attention slipped. I shook my head. It didn't hurt much, but I was on a million different pain relievers.

We sat there and talked for a long time¾well, he talked. Then the nurse came in and informed me that I had another visitor. My stomach overturned hopefully, but immediately fell flat when Hiroki stepped through the door. Takahiro got up and left courteously. His eyes were indecipherable.

"So… What happened?" he asked warily.

"Stair wars," I said with all seriousness, and he matched my demeanor.

"Oh."

"They were asking for it."

"Who won?"

"It was a close call."

"So you lost."

I shrugged and sagged into my pillows, wincing at the pain in my lower back, The drugs were starting to wear off.

Another hour had passed before the nurse came in and announced that visiting hours were over. I didn't realize it was that late. As Hiroki left, I began thinking about how Misaki didn't come today, and how much I wanted to see him. Was he still mad at me? Lord, I hoped not. The thought of it made my stomach fold over and my heart throb. I went to sleep like that after a few hours of restlessness., sick to my stomach and worrying my head off.

**

* * *

**

**Nothing really exciting in this chapter, but it'll get better. I'm just getting to the good part!**

**This chapter I'm dedicating to .Bloody. Kirai. Thank-you SOOOO much for getting my spirits back up to get off my lazy ass and finish this chapter! Also, t****hank-you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! XD**

**And everyone who reviews will get a cookie! And the next chapter posted sooner than it took to get this one up. Hehehe...**

**Review!**


	7. Love is Stronger Than Death

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 7: It is love, not reason, that is stronger than death.**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

"Don't worry so much, Usagi is okay."

"…"

"It's not you fault."

"…"

At first, I answered my brother, sometimes vehemently I might add, denying everything he said. Then after a while I just stayed quiet and didn't answer him, but my views were still unchanged. He was wrong. Usagi got hurt and it was my fault. It's a known fact that whenever the assignment was failed to _be _protected, it was automatically the guardian's fault, no matter what the circumstances. I awaited that provocation of that so graciously given status, but it never came. I wished it would, yet at the same time I'm was not ready to leave. Usagi still needs me, and I think I need him, too. Now, don't think I'm in love or anything because I'm not, but still I think I'll go insane if he's not around. There's this strange emotion that's a few notches above simple fondness, and surpasses the instinctual loyalty of a guardian angel, but I cannot describe it. It's the strangest thing, not knowing how you fell about someone, all you know that you never want them to leave. I', being silly. There's nothing more here than the altered feelings of an appointed guardian. It would be selfish of me to feel anything more.

I'd made up my mind to go back to the hospital after a day of painful contemplation and impatient waiting. Since my death wouldn't be coming anytime soon, I figured it would do no good moping around. I might as well. Anyway, I wanted to make sure he was okay. I could feel the pain in his heart, the broken feeling much the same as before even though I could only feel but a dull ache of his injuries. Somehow, that didn't comfort me. Usagi's body would heal, but scars would be forever left in his heart.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door that read 202 and went in. Usagi lie on the hospital bed. I crossed the room and sat down next to him. The silver-haired man's chest moved up and down rhythmically in the soft song of sleep. I sighed in relief, he didn't look to be in any pain.

Suddenly, he stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled up at me, then winced slightly when he tried to sit up. "I didn't think you were coming back," he murmured.

I bit my lip. "Of course I came back, baka. My life depends on yours."

"Is that the only reason?"

I felt my cheeks burn up furiously. I ducked my head to try to hide it. "Y-yes…" Usagi chuckled, but then stopped abruptly in a sharp higher note. I looked up to see his face twisted in pain. "Usagi-san, where's it hurt? He motioned toward his chest and I placed my hands a few inches over his torso, palms down. Closing my eyes, I concentrated all of my energy to my hands. I was nervous, this being only the second time trying to heal somebody, but that wasn't the reason I was trembling so. After a minute, I was exhausted and had to stop. I looked up to see Usagi staring at me with wide eyes. "What?"

He sat up, something he had not been able to do before. "How'd you do that? No, _what_ did you do?"

Panting, I said slowly, "I healed you. Well, not all of you, just the worst parts."

He just stared. "That's amazing."

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "I'm your guardian angel, it's to be expected."

Usagi lay back against his pillows pensively. He began slowly. "You keep talking about guardian angels and what you would do to protect me, but is that the only reason you came back?" he asked again.

It wasn't and I knew it.

…

"Misaki?" he sat up and looked at me.

I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see his face, which was probably a good thing since I was about to start crying as it was.

Seeing that I wasn't going to answer, he started talking again in a low dejected voice, With each word spoken it felt like my heart was going to burst. "I'm sorry for what I did. I figured since you were the one who wanted me to fall for you it'd be fine, but I didn't stop to consider how you really felt. That was so inconsiderate of me. You were just doing your job and I took advantage of that."

"U-Usagi, please stop."

"I really am sorry, though," he continued persistently. "I'm over Takahiro now, so you don't have to worry about that. It's just… no, it's fine. I won't touch you again, and¾"

"No!" My eyes were squeezed shut, but I could feel his immense surprise. "Usagi, I don't want to be a replacement. When this whole thing started, my feelings were completely professional, but now… now I don't know what to feel! I want to stay beside you, but not as a replacement, not just a guardian… I know I'm being selfish but… but…" Suddenly his arms were around me and he was kneeling on the floor in front of me. Stunned, I looked down to see him burying his face in my chest.

"Misaki…" he sighed.

The rapid beeping of the machines called alert from where he'd jerked the cords away from him. "Ah! Usagi, your IVs!"

"Misaki…"

I gave in and let him hold me, knowing well that the nurses would be rushing in soon ton see what was wrong. I didn't care. Seeing Usagi like this threw me over the edge, and I couldn't dam my tears up any longer. Feeling them slide down my cheeks, I hugged him back, thankful just to have him secure in my arms for the moment.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short, but it's better than nothing. I won't be updating regularly on any of my stories for a while because of numerus reasons. (Like my being too lazy to do my Spanish homework so now I'm a whole module behind, or to work on my musicianship test that I need to compete by Thursday. hehheh heh...)**

**I hope you will continue to read still until I have time to post regularly. **

**I love you all! Please review and give some ideas for this story, 'kay? :]**


	8. Confusing Behests

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 8: Confusing Behests **

**

* * *

**

**Misaki's POV**

The medical staff are gone now, and by the looks some of them were giving me earlier I thought that they were going to throw me out of the hospital then and there. Like it was my fault Usagi decided to jerk out his IV. Well, it might have been, but that's no reason for such dirty looks. That can really bring a person down, you know. Anyway, after listening to them through the door scolding Usagi about staying in bed until he was healed, I was finally allowed to go back in.

Not caring whether the last nurse was still in the room still or not, Usagi mumbled a few malign comments tiredly until she left.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"They drugged me so much just now I don't know how I feel."

That wasn't what I meant, but I didn't feel like asking again. I may be able to sense how much he is hurting, but that is only when it is extreme or sudden. I cannot, however, feel if he is feeling well or happy. That sort of thing is unnecessary for someone who is merely supposed to prevent injury and harm. I tried to tap into his emotions, but got only a dull, numb sensation. "You're probably sleepy," I concluded, moving to pull the covers over him. "Take a nap." A heavy arm came down over my shoulders as Usagi pinned me against him. Too stunned to move and too sensitive to his feelings right now, I just stayed there without protest. Then I heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. "U-Usagi!" I complained softly, wriggling out from under his arm.

I stood straight and looked down at his still form, looking so peaceful. For the first time since entering the hospital, he didn't look restless. Smiling softly, I resisted the urge to brush my hand across his cheek and stifled a sigh of relief.

Now, I figured, would be a good time to experiment on just how much I'm capable of. I sat down in the bedside chair and closed my eyes.

I had already discovered so much of what I could do after my "rebirth." I learned of my healing abilities when I fell and scrapped my knee on the pavement a few months after I was released from the hospital so long ago. All I did was reach down to touch the torn skin when right before my eyes, astoundingly, the broken skin stitched itself back together. By the time Takahiro got back with the first-aid kit I was almost completely healed. We were utterly baffled. He questioned me, and I passed it off that I didn't fall that hard. He didn't look like he believed me as he stared at all the blood still smeared over my knee that couldn't have possibly come from such a small wound, but he passed it off, perturbed.

Another time that I was taken by surprise by what I had become was in about late November after I was released from the hospital after my "miracle recovery" (as the personnel at the hospital was calling it) from pneumonia. I was sitting in class doodling on my desk when I felt my throat start to tighten and pressure against my shoulders. A sudden, cold pain hit my back and knocked my breath out. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I ran from the room and found myself at the entrance of a morbid-looking alleyway. I couldn't remember how I got there, like I had blacked out. I saw two cops running away from me, chasing a few rough-looking men. A man, a man I didn't realize I would encounter many times since, was slumped against a wall. Having no recollection of retrieving the police or why I was there, I left and wandered into the bus station. For some reason, and now that I think about it, it was probably the shock of the first-time experience, I was overly fatigued. I passed out right there and awoke in my bed I don't know how long after. Someone must have found my school ID and called my brother. He spoke nothing of it and didn't asked me why I was there instead of at school, as if he sensed that I had not the slightest clue either.

Now, since Usagi was fast asleep, I figured I'd do something I'd been wondering about for quite some time now. Might I be able to tap into Usagi's subconscious? Concentrating on some surreal element I knew not what, I sought out the only other life source in the room. I felt the calm, rhythmic oscillation of Usagi's brain waves lapping steadily against my consciousness. I could feel myself being lifted away from myself, my body. The feeling was so ethereal that I almost broke concentration to marvel the sublime sensation, but I quickly recovered my previous state. Slowly, I struggled to wiggle under the unsubstantial wall of Usagi's cognizance.

Without warning, a sharp, deliberate cough brought me back to the bleak hospital room. My eyes popped open and my breathing suddenly picked back up. I hadn't realized it had slowed to the point that it appearing I was not breathing at all. Remembering then to breath slowly to keep from choking on the air, I looked up to see Takahiro standing there. He was lingering between the doorway and me, the fright was draining from his face by now. "I thought…" he began but didn't finish.

I rose to my feet and took a step forward, then instantly decided against that. The room wasn't supposed to spin, I reasoned. Trying to shake off the numb, dizzy feeling, I attempted to look at Takahiro directly. "Takahiro."

Upon seeing that I was fine, he relaxed visibly. "How is Usagi?"

"Fine."

He nodded. "Good. Erm… Misaki, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I replied, curious. He led me out into the hallway and gently shut the door behind us. Then he turned to look at me very seriously. "Misaki, I think this was a mistake?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you going to live with Usagi and all. I mean, sure, it was great the you were able to be there for him after his fall, but I think you're getting a little too attached to him."

I froze, unable to think for a more than just a few seconds. What did he just say? When I could finally get a grip on my mental stability, I nearly panicked. My heart leapt into my throat and my heart palpitated loud in my ears. What did he mean by that? Did he find out? How? Before I could respond, he went on.

"What if something else happened? I'm not so sure you would be able to recover yourself, even if Usagi does. What you did in there," he gestured toward Usagi's room, "is not normal. You didn't stop crying for two or three days after that, even after you learned Usagi was okay. I know that you're blaming yourself for his accident, but it's really not your fault; stop beating yourself up over it. I think it's best if you have limited contact with him."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Why was Takahiro saying these things? It wasn't like him at all, but then again, I'm not acting like myself much nowadays either. "Takahiro?" I managed to whisper breathlessly, my throat constricting. I perused his expression carefully. He looked fixedly serious and even more concerned, yet the austere set of his jaw was so foreign to his usually loose features it made him look frightening. It was unnerving, and I briefly wondered if I would be able to refuse him. I would have to, wouldn't I? It's not like I had a choice, and even if I did, I couldn't leave Usagi. Not now.

My brother was still staring at me, waiting for an answer. I had to say something, but what could I say?

"I can't," I tried. Did Takahiro know? Did he know what I was? For some reason, I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone else. Why did I tell Usagi-san? I guess I wanted him to know, but did it hurt that Usagi knew? Surely not, it should help him, not hurt. Right? O God… I wish there was some kind of handbook for this…

I mustered the courage to lift my gaze, so I could see Takahiro's expression. He looked funny… well, not funny - weird. His image was distorted and blurry. I blinked, but it did not go away. The room slipped in and out of my vision, making my head split like a migraine. I took a step backward to balance myself.

"Misaki…?" a distant, warped voice echoed around me. The sound pierced my eardrums like lightening. I held my head and closed my eyes, the light hurt and pressure was building behind my eyes. More noise. Takahiro was screaming, and so was the torturing pain in my head. I wished he'd be quiet, but not for long, because after only a few more seconds, I felt no more. My body fell limp to the ground and my mind went somewhere else.

* * *.

I'm lying on something. It's not hard, but it isn't soft either. What is it? All well, it doesn't matter. I hear a voice, it's loud and sounds like it should be echoing. I open my eyes and find the reason why it isn't: there's nothing for it to echo off of. There are no walls, no ceiling, and the floor is not earthly. The voice speaks again and I feel like my ears will explode for the volume; there's no way to possibly block out this voice. It's melodious, I can tell that much, but it's otherwise indescribable. I know this voice. I've heard it before.

I never saw the source of such voice. All it said was, "Remember your duty and do not stray or relent. Hush your post and remember your place."

Then, white turned black and I fell.

* * *.

When I opened my eyes again, I was confused. I knew where I was, the off-white walls all too familiar, but why had that just happened. I hadn't heard from that voice directly in ten years. Why now?

"He's awake! Misaki, Misaki!" my brother called.

I sat up and looked around the room. I didn't feel any more pain, which I was grateful for, but my head was all muddled.

"Misaki?" Takahiro said, looking at me strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. My body was, of course, but inside I didn't feel fine at all.

Takahiro sighed relief.

Just then, I noticed someone leaning in the doorway. "Usagi-san! Why aren't you in bed resting?" I scolded, jumping up to push him back to his room, but ended up stumbling over my own feet before I even got close to the door. I felt his arms catch me and I wondered how was able to support himself and me. I regained my footing quickly to take the strain off of his broken leg and watched him carefully to make sure he hadn't been hurt. "Sorry…" I murmured, even though he didn't seen to be in any significant pain at the moment. "Are you alright?"

Usagi was rather pale, but he managed to smirk anyway. "You tell me."

I was about to tell him that I couldn't feel tiny, insignificant pangs when I remembered that Takahiro was still standing there. I remembered earlier and my chest tightened again. "U-Um… Takahiro, about earlier…"

"Forget about it," he said.

"Huh?" I looked up to find that his eyes were surprising gentle, a knowing, amused look behind them.

"Don't worry about it. I can see that you two get along just fine." He took a deep breath and looked away for a fleeting moment. "I'm going to trust that you can handle whatever else may happen." Then he smiled brightly and laughed. "Like what, exactly? I'm being too serious about this, huh? Of course nothing's going to happen." I could have sworn I heard him murmur, softer, "under your watch," but I wasn't sure.

Suddenly I understood. "You mean… I don't have to move out of Usagi's place?" I asked, sounding to my own ears a bit too happy.

Takahiro shook his head. "I don't mind, but you had better ask the man you're bumming residence off of."

I looked up at Usagi. "It's fine with me," he said, his expression a medley of complacency and delight that I suppose was from seeing me so eager to return to him. I fixed that in my demeanor quickly, but it was already too late. He knew how I felt about him, even if I wasn't quite so sure about it myself. Still, I couldn't deny that I was happy, dare I say ecstatic. For the moment, everything felt perfect. If only I had know what unforeseen tsoris was yet to come.

* * *

**I don't know if tsoris is an official word, but in case you're wondering, it means trouble, distress, woe, etc. It seemed suitable and covered the idea, so I stuck it in there.**

**And sorry for my dumb little on-the-spot notions. I know I said I was going to rewrite this, but this story is fine as it is and I'm continuing it. As it is. So nothing gained nothing lost. I hope this turns out okay, so cheer me on until the end! Reviews would make me happy!**


	9. The Unexpected Can Ruin Your Whole Day

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Occurrences Can Ruin Your Whole Day **

**

* * *

**

"So? Have you the information?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

"Well?"

"He's twenty-eight years old, and a super famous novelist…'

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already. Get on with it."

"He's currently living in one of the best parts of Tokyo. A luxurious pent house on the top floor of Teito Towers. No spouse, and currently one housemate."

"Who's the housemate?"

"Takahashi Misaki, eighteen, freshman of the Economics department at Mitsuhashi University."

"Any more information on him?"

"Not really. All I know is that he's been living there for approximately a month. Reason unknown, but he isn't paying rent."

"…"

"Sir?"

"Do some more research. I want to know everything there is to know about this Takahashi kid. Something's up. Akihiko isn't the kind of person to be letting some kid freeload off of him without some special connection."

"Yes."

"Run a background check on him, also. Is there anything else?"

"Well, there is something. This bit of information took some real digging to get. Evidently Usami paid a great deal to keep this under the radar: he's been in the hospital with serious bodily injuries for about two weeks now-"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently fell down a flight of stairs"

"Huh? Why would he do that? He wouldn't make such a careless mistake."

"I don't know, sir."

"Fine, you're excused."

With a curt bow, the butler turned and exited the room. A man sat behind a wide desk with his face in his hands and rubbing his temples, frustrated and nervous. He spun his chair around and stared out of the window that covered the entire wall at the flower garden, its many petals beginning to wilt in the late season. Opening a side drawer on his desk, he gazed in at the many books he cherished. He picked one up and stared at the cover nostalgically, remembering when it's pages were nothing but a dream in a notebook carried around by an apathetic boy who always got what he wanted, trying to fill a void. He sighed and set it down.

"Akihiko, it's been too long…"

_One week later…_

**Misaki's POV**

"So Usagi can be released today?" I asked joyfully.

"Well," a nurse mused, "he's not completely healed yet, but he's made one of the most miraculous recoveries I've seen! At this rate he should be back to normal within days."

"Good. Let's go," Usagi said, bags already in hand.

"Ah! Wait, sir, the paperwork!"

"Misaki will cover it."

I deadpanned. "Will I, now?" I sighed and the nurse led me to the front desk. I stared blankly at the sheet of paper. "Usagi! Get your ass back here, I don't know any of this!" After arguing with Usagi for another minute or so about why I didn't know his social security number even though I was his guardian angel, he ended up doing filling out the form after all, taking time to explain everything to me. (I guess so I can do it if there's a next time.) I took his stuff outside to the car that he'd called to have brought here while a doctor talked to him about the dos and don'ts of after-surgery activities. Struggling to carry all four bags, I finally managed to get to the red sports car but stopped dead when I saw someone standing beside it, eyeing a sheet of paper in one hand and holding a bouquet of flowers in the other. "U-Um… Excuse me, are you lost?" I said, shuffling the stuff in my arms so I could see him.

He looked up at me and something flashed in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. He smiled slightly and said in a very deliberate manner, "I don't think so. You see, I'm looking for someone called Usami Akihiko. I heard that he is at this hospital."

I nodded. "He is, but he's being released today." I fumbled with the keys for a second until I got the trunk open. He moved to help me put the things in.

"So you know him?"

I nodded. There was something in his voice that told me he already knew that. I examined him more closely. I thought there was something strange about his accent, but now that I looked closer, he really did look foreign. There weren't that many Japanese people with light, almost white blond hair and deep blue eyes accented by a tan complexion.

"Great! Oh yes, what would your name be?" He smiled in a friendly, earnest manner.

I was about to answer him when I heard a voice behind me say, "Huh? Brice, what are you dong here?" I turned to see Usagi standing there, puzzled.

Suddenly, the man, Brice, smiled broadly and began speaking in a language that I recognized as English. Usagi replied in English as well, but not quite as enthusiastically. I stood there dumbly, trying to decipher what they were saying. Usagi glanced toward me and switched back to Japanese. "Er… Misaki, this is Brice. He's a friend from England."

Brice also spoke so that I could understand him now, "Hello, Misaki. Nice to meet you." He extended a hand. I shook it. Then he went into another rant in his native language.

"Brice," Usagi interrupted him, looking a bit perturbed. He kept glancing askance toward me to see my reaction. "Why are you here?"

The enthusiastic blond looked almost looked hurt. "I just wanted to see you, it's been forever it seems. Eighteen years?"

Nodding warily, the expression on Usagi's face clearly said "Not long enough," but the words were left unspoken. He and Usagi (halfheartedly on his part) started talking about things I didn't know about. Things that happened before I was born. The whole time, Brice seemed to be keeping an eye on me, and in turn, I glanced back at him every so often as well. Something's up, I kept telling myself. Then immediately contradict with logic; Usagi probably just felt awkward to talk to one of his old friends with him around. And Brice too. So I tried to keep out of their way and careful not to interrupt.

After hearing about how Brice was new to the area and needed a place to stay, Usagi hesitantly invited him to come stay at his house after asking me if it was okay. Of course, I wasn't in any position to deny him. We picked up his suitcases then proceeded onward. The whole way home, they, mostly Brice, reminisced past experiences and I sat there quietly, trying not to listen to the way they were so familiar with each other. When we got there and were standing in the living room, Usagi said to him, "You can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Um, Usagi-san, there are no guest rooms available."

"Hmm? Don't we have three?"

"Yes. One of them you have your train set running through, one is stuffed full of Suzuki-sans, and the other one I'm in."

"Oh. You can just stay with me, can't you-?"

I covered his mouth quickly and laughed, then whispered in his ear, "Baka! Of course not!" Louder, I told Brice, "You can have my room. I'll stay down here."

He smiled softly in a way that seemed, to me, almost cocky. "Arigato."

I returned a half-smile, then frowned when he turned around. Yeah, I could already tell that we weren't going to get along…

When he went upstairs to get situated, I pulled Usagi into the kitchen where I was fixing supper. "Usagi, about that guy…"

The look he gave me looked very solemn and disappointed. "Yeah, I know. I was wanting to fuck you silly when we got home, but…"

"T-That's not what I meant, baka! I mean, doesn't it seem like there is something… off about him?" He cocked his head, perturbed. "Never mind." I sighed and turned back to the carrots I was chopping. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and felt his cool breath on my neck.

"Thank-you for worrying about me when I was in the hospital," he breathed. Losing my train of thought, I could do nothing but just stand there forgetting how to breathe, my grip on the knife loosening until in fell onto the cutting board. He turned me around and kissed me softly, something I didn't know how to respond to. All too soon, he pulled away at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Akihiko, is it okay if I use your shower? Traveling is so filthy."

"Yeah," he responded. "Third door on the right."

"Kay."

I was still just kind of standing there then, but I didn't miss the look Usagi gave me once Brice was gone. Hurriedly, I moved away from the novelist, but he caught me around the waist before I could escape and pulled me to him. "U-Usagi! Not while he's here-" I a pair of lips silenced me, but this time I would not give in. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but before I had made much progress I stopped dead, feeling my blood run cold and my heart stop. Brice had just walked back in holding a wash cloth and stood at the door, staring at us. In the moment I saw him, his face was twisted not in surprise nor disgust, but in a brief expression of anger - no, annoyance. Maybe both, but by the frosty hot glare he cast me I knew without a doubt my prior suspicions lay not far from the truth.

"Shit…" I muttered, seeing Brice turn on his heel and disappear down the hallway. I pushed even harder to detach Usagi from myself and this time succeeded. "Usagi." I nodded toward the hall and he seemed to take the hint, but his reaction was much stranger than I could have imagined. Instead of shrugging it away or cursing, he smiled, wider and more wickedly than ever. He chuckled, almost cynically, and muttered something I couldn't quite hear (and I'm not sure if I wanted to).

Then Usagi swooped back in on me, but I would have none of it this time. I ducked away from Usagi and pressed myself as far away as I could get in the limited space of the kitchen area. "That's enough," I said too loudly, trembling slightly and feeling piteous sobs swell into my throat. I covered my mouth and, catching a glimpse of Usagi's confounded expression, ran from the room and up to my room. Why was I crying? Why was I crying? Nothing had happened, he hadn't hurt me, and it's not like I… disliked him kissing me. And what did I care if that stranger knew? I didn't, that was the point. It didn't matter to me whatsoever besides for purposes of my own pride, and glory knows I had very little of that left by now anyway. It nothing to cry over, so why?

Then I felt it: the sudden burst of emotional energy that tore through my body and pelted me with the blurry images it brought with it. They flew by my consciousness so quickly I could barely make out the true images, only outlines. Shadows of sounds skipped in my ears, words that melted together in a legato slur too jumbled to decipher. An un-tuned ensemble of varying, frightening emotions splashed over me with unpredictable force: anger, haste, worry, fear, desperation…

Then, it was over as quickly as it had come, leaving me in a shadow of panic and confusion until my vision became splotchy and the world darkened to black.

* * *

**Review, please! :D**


	10. Wish and it Shall Appear

_**Guardian Angel**_

_**Chapter 9: Wish and it Shall Appear**_

_**Misaki's POV**_

I woke up alone the next morning; in fact, I was alone all morning and into the afternoon in my room. I realized Brice probably didn't have a place to sleep that night, but that didn't strike me as a major problem. There was always the couch.

I used my stolen solitude to think over every crazy thing that had happened recently and try to make sense of them, and of my feelings. First, Usagi had finally seemed to accept my position as his guardian, although he seemed to try to protect me more. I begrudgingly admitted to myself I had actually fallen in love with him. The decision to make him forget my brother by seducing him seemed rash and foolish to me now, and I cannot logically explain to myself why I considered that option besides the impetus of some angelic (I use this term professionally, not that I consider my own actions "saintly"… if anything, illogical) instinct - which I still cannot compare to any other emotion but pure, selfless devotion. Moreover, this most recent incursion, for lack of a better word to describe my thoughts, actions, and feelings, both emotional and physical, being invaded, was still well on my mind. I felt no physical pain then, but suddenly, two minutes after 12 p.m., I did, and it was like newly made bruises and smarting cuts bloomed all over my body.

Gasping a shriek of pain, but more so surprise, I leapt to my feet, only for my knees to give and meet the floor, my sight jarred by breath-stealing dizziness. A few moments of heavy breathing and trembling hands later, it was over, as it was always over, just as quickly as it had come. And, like always, it left in its wake a sharp ache, ever alive, burning in the front of his mind. A constant reminder and compeller to hurry… _to panic._

With minor stumbling I rushed out of the room and to the top of the staircase and looked down on the room below. Brice stood in the kitchen, watching the coffee pot. He looked up as I descended the stairs, and he smiled pleasantly, touching a mug. "Coffee?" he asked.

I shook my head and eyed him suspiciously, not even trying to hide the mirrors of distrust I knew must be eminent in my facial features. Still, I was perturbed the change of mood from my room to this one - it suddenly more calm, peaceful. I looked around, wincing at the light that pierced as light does when one has the beginnings of a migraine. Turning my gaze back on Brice, I couldn't help but remember his reaction to the sight Usagi and me yesterday. I asked warily, "Where's Usagi-san?", still unsure if the distrust I held against him (perhaps unfairly, the light of my actual self added, not the currently positioned dog loyal to Usagi's safety) was properly doled.

"Out," he replied simply, putting down what he was doing and shifting his gaze to rest on me alone, as if examining my expression and grading it with a satisfied smirk.

"So… how do you know Usagi-san?" I asked, walking around to the counter, wondering why Usagi would leave this guy here while he went out, and if it had anything to do with why he didn't come to check on me all morning.

Brice's lips twitched into a smug little smile. "What? He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh," he mused, playing with a lock of his perfectly trimmed blond hair. "I was his tutor back in England. I'm a few years older than him, and we were in separate schools, but we were neighbors. I came over often, and… we did some things."

I processed that for a few moments, and then it hit me. "Wait… You were the tutor who made him realize his sexuality?" (1) And then, he processed that further. Brice was Usagi's _first_.

Brice chuckled. "I suppose. And between you and me, I never really over him." He began around the counter, and I began away from it.

"So? Usagi-san has moved on," I tried, but his icy gaze unnerved me and I was distracted by my building headache and a sudden dizziness that made my head swirl. I felt unsteady on my feel and my stomach lurched darkly as he approached.

Brice quirked an eyebrow. "I know that. And I know what you are."

Panic quickly swept over me at his words. "How…"

"Oh, come off of it. It's obvious just by seeing the way you look at him and are wary of everything that gets close to him. I know you're not just some overprotective, innocent lover," he quipped. Then he seemed to calm down, fall into an icy, frightening sort of calm. "I suppose it would be fair for you to know what I am, too, since you seem so unlearned."

He moved closer, a venomous look on his face. My head split in agony with every step he advanced in my direction and blue eyes accented with unmasked delight observed my pain. _Danger, _my brain supplied without conjuring the word myself. I stumbled backward, trying instinctively to get away from him, the dark, threatening aura he seemed to drip. I could feel it. Him. I knew there was something off about him, something evil about him. "You're…" I started but broke off into a groan of pain and a flash of some far off scene: a parking garage, a red foreign sports car, daylight, caitiffs (by the looks of them), a breeze… Usagi-san!

"Yes…" Brice's glacial, foreign voice murmured. Funny, how classy he sounded - proper - even now, like some rich heir to a great fortune back West (which, I reminded myself, he probably was). "Mr. Angel. I, too, died once. Murdered, actually. My last thought, as I lay on the cold pavement, bleeding, was to reap revenge on those bastards who killed me. Well," he chuckled darkly, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "the next thing I knew, my hands were around their scrawny little necks and it was _their_ blood between my fingers." He leaned down to look at my face, and I could feel his cool breath burning, literally _burning_, against my cheek.

"I met him then. In flesh, right there on the street. I knew who he was - who else could he be but the Devil? He offered me a second chance, a second life," he went on, a fierce fire dancing in his artic blue eyes. "I would have been stupid not to take it. Sure, I was frightened at first, but not for long. You know, don't you? What I am." He waited, watching me wince as he lifted my face from my doubled over figure with one delicate hand. "Say it."

I tried to, but I couldn't think straight. I knew. I think. I didn't know. Wait, yes I did. No… What didn't I know? What was the question?

Brice loomed leeringly closer, his grip tightening on my face. "Well?"

Without thinking about what I was saying, though still enjoying the satisfaction of saying it, I hissed through my teeth, "_Go back to hell, you son of a bitch._" Right after the words left my mouth I wished I would have selected a better choice if words, but I didn't particularly regret what I said.

Brice grinned. "Naughty little 'angel', are we? Heh. Dead on. _A reaper_…" Brice growled under his breath and released me from his grasp with an agitated shove.

My breath caught and I watched his retreating footsteps. I tried to straighten up, but felt my knees wanting to give. I grunted and I felt a blow to my head, yet Brice was nowhere near me. "Usagi-san…" I whispered, a familiar sensation of urgency compelled my feet forward, seeing my destination in my eyelids every time I blinked. Finding new strength through this outlet, I ignored the protestant stabs of pain in my head and my contracted lungs and took a few stumbling paces toward the door. Brice's mere presence was taking its toll on me, such evil being in proximity drained me significantly. But I had to get to Usagi-san. I had to protect Usagi-san.

"Oh?" Brice's tone rose a few notes higher in amusement. "Where are you going?"

Without even honoring that statement with a reply, I pursued the door, the pain, Usagi's pain, only growing. The blond-headed, fair-faced reaper stepped in front of me and stood there, straight as a post with his hands positioned eloquently behind his back, black shoed feet together and pointed chin angled priggishly toward me.

"What did you do to Usagi-san?" I asked, standing a little taller and looking him in the eyes, a formidable challenge to keep a steady gaze.

"I told you, he went out. But I do believe he is currently under the care of my staff." He "tsk"-ed as he looked at me, shaking his head. "How pathetic," he murmured. "You're such a weak little cherub; I expected more from a guardian angel. Perhaps the title isn't as glorified as it seems. Well, _I_ certainly won't stop you from doing your duty. For the moment." He stepped aside, clearing my path. I eyed him warily till he said, "You're welcome to take your try at rescuing him. He is in danger, you know."

I know. Casting him one last distrustful glance, I ran, unsteadily and disoriented, past him and out the door, feeling my stomach clench as if a boot had made rough contact with it.

This was the part I didn't understand. I can take pain; I can endure torture; I can handle all of that. But why did I have to? It seemed to me that I shouldn't have to be weakened by the very warnings that drove me to a rescue, or else how could I perform in a situation of danger as well? This was the part I didn't understand.

Beyond the pain, and beyond the commanding instinct to protect, was my desire to save Usagi for myself, for my own selfish reasons. I might love him, and I'm not ready to give up on him yet. He couldn't just leave me here in this world, I would be nothing without him - quite literally, actually. I wouldn't be on this world, still, if not for his existence. His existence was the sole reason for my existence, in more ways than one now.

As I ran through the downstairs lobby and the parking garage was in sight, the overwhelming pain suddenly stopped. Every physical feeling stopped, and I could only stand there unable to move, numb. Panic started to wash over me. Am I too late? Is Usagi… dead? Then, my vision disappeared and a white wall appeared inches from my face. Thundering silence washed over me and the sound of my heartbeat pounded in my ears.

Then a voice which was becoming staggeringly familiar resounded all around me, and only then did I realize I wasn't standing face to face with a wall: _"Takahashi Misaki, you are forthwith relieved of your duty as guardian of Usami Akihiko."_

I don't know what came over me, but for the first time in this omnipotent presence I willed myself to speak. Not speak, shriek. "What? No! Not now! Why?" I was overtaken by dread, and haste - I didn't have time for this! I had to get to Usagi-san! Usagi-san was in danger!

"_You were chosen for your purity of heart and mind," the voice boomed, "but since you have developed inappropriate relations with your client, and though impure thoughts, such measures must be taken. You have twenty-four hours."_

Dumbfounded and, quite plainly, pissed, my sight leaked back and I slowly regained feeling in my legs, but not the anguish of Usagi's subconscious distress call.

Relieved from duty? That means I'm not Usagi's guardian anymore? I was fired? Now! Of all times, why now? "Shit…!" I mumbled, taking up a run again across the ground parking lot, stumbling a bit as my foot was still partially asleep. Why now! Did He not know what was happening? Of course he did! Why now, why now?

Upon entering the open-faced, multistory garage, I spotted a sign on the elevator that read loudly: OUT OF ORDER. Clenching my teeth I made for the stairs and began the steep accent to the 5th level of the garage: the story on which Usagi's parking place was. All the while I was spitting out every cuss word that came to mind and made up a few of my own. I didn't care anymore; I had no reason to. "_Relieved"… _Relieved, my ass! How could I possible stand a chance against whatever brutes in Brice's "staff" were up there now? At least while I was a guardian angel I got a certain amount of unworldly strength or occult powers… or at least that's how it is in the movies and video games.

Upon reaching the fourth landing I could hear people screaming above. The higher I climbed the louder it got, and the better I could hear the more I realized just how many "staff" members must be up there. A jolt of fear shot through me and my step faltered, then I heard Usagi's brusque voice mutter something incomprehensible and some grunts of pain, not all of which Usagi-san's.

"Usagi!" I yelled. I could see now that four men were hassling Usagi, but wait… It sort of looked like Usagi was getting the best of them, I noticed as I took in the frozen scene before me. The men quickly resumed the strife, taking advantage of the moment of distraction to catch Usagi by surprise with a hook to his jaw.

I leapt into the struggle, trying to free Usagi from all four directions of force if nothing else. As quickly as I jumped in did I get pushed out - by Usagi - but not before I caught a weighty punch in the gut. By now, the author's hair was tousled, his lip busted and bloodied, and favored his right leg. Just as I prepared to grab Usagi and run from this madness, a soft, staccato clapping sounded behind us. The scene once again froze as every eye turned to the source.

"Good little guardian, aren't you?" Brice said chidingly, approaching slowly. "I do believe I wouldn't be as… foolish to take on these four. Either way," he was now in front of me now, "I can see what Akihiko admires about you so much."

"Brice-san, why are you doing this?" I asked, flinching from his hand as he touched my cheek with an expression of curiosity and dislike on his face. Vaguely, I realized his touch didn't burn and my head didn't split with pain. I guess that's one pro to being fired…

He said haughtily as if I were ignorant to ask, "Because I love Akihiko, he has eighteen years worth of debt to pay, and you're in the way. You know, I may just put in a request for your early death back at the office," he mused, turned, and strode to where Usagi stood almost doubled, holding his torso. "You knew that, yet you still left me… I thought you felt the same. It really hurt, you know." For a moment Brice looked capable of feeling emotion, but I knew that couldn't be, for a moment later his usual air of perfect stoicism closed back in around him.

Breathing heavily, Usagi looked up at him and hatred laced his every syllable he spoke, "I'd never have you. That delusion is your own doing-"

Brice kneed him sharply and resumed his pace in another direction, mumbling something to himself. After a while, he lashed out toward Usagi, quite unexpectedly, "Why not?" His voiced sounded anguished, and this time he really did look it, and stayed that way.

Usagi looked at him incredulously and straightened some, wincing. "Isn't it obvious? I didn't feel the same; I don't. You forced yourself on me. I was ten."

"Old enough to accept my feelings, I really did like you, then you left. Without a word, you didn't even tell me! Idiot!"

Something that looked like familiarity clicked in Usagi's eyes, and Misaki guessed that this was the side of Brice he was most familiar with. This childish, needy attitude was the real Brice. When Usagi didn't answer him but continued to place him with a cold stare, Brice ducked his head, letting his golden hair fall into his face and said in a voice bordering a whisper, "Kill him."

His crew began to oblige.

"Stop! Brice, why?"

He spun. "'Why'?"

Hastily, I reiterated. "You love him, so why hurt him?"

Brice's eyes turned stony once again as he glared at me. "You're rather dull, aren't you? Ever heard of 'If I can't have him, no one can'?"

"But-"

"Wait…" he murmured, looking at me more closely. "Why didn't you... You aren't reacting? You should be in pain." His expression turned upward into a gleefully smile, reminding me of a child who'd gotten everything he wanted for Christmas. "Oh~! Isn't this wonderful! You've been sacked! How shameful!" He laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself. Then he said in an equally as excited voice, "I can kill you now!"

Panic anew struck up inside me and the struggle continued. Two of Brice's men were now upon me, beating me from every angle as I heard the other two doing likewise to Usagi. Breathlessly, I bellowed in raspy voice, "Coward!" but the sound didn't carry. I could tell he heard it because he stiffened, but he calmly replied with, "We _are _on the fifth floor," to his companions.

With this new concept in suggestion, the caitiffs on Usagi dragged him dangerously close to the concrete barrier separating the building from the open air above the street. Usagi wasn't putting up much of a fight, and I realized in horror he must be unconscious. The two carrying him chuckled stupidly as they hoisted him above the rail.

"NO!" I screamed, finally breaking free of identical vices and pelted toward the edge of the garage. I cleared the banister easily and found myself plummeting downward, only Usagi's limp body between me and the distant pavement. Usagi was all I could think about as I willed myself to fall faster to catch up with his form, my hand outstretched toward him in my nosedive of a fall.

Then, in one surreal moment, I felt like time preformed a flourish of a cadenza as the scene around me seemed to play itself out in slow motion. _This must be what happens before you die_, I thought, waiting for the onslaught of memories past. _This will be the second time… _After a few more moments I realized I had time to think in complete sentences and that time really was waiting for me.

I was still dazed in amazement, but I had to get to Usagi-san, save him somehow. The desire to protect him was stronger than ever now, but this time it was completely voluntary. As I stretched to reach him, the seconds accelerated and we fell faster, my heart pounding all the more in my ears, faster than time itself. I wasn't going to make it. We were both going to die like this…

_Fwoosh!_

All in that instant, I realized two things. One, I was now in control of my descent and gliding downward at an angle. Two, a pair of sprawling, feathery wings had sprung from my back between my shoulder blades and were buffeting me with gusts of wind so powerful I was surprised they didn't knock me out of the air. I didn't have time to marvel the strangeness of this deformation before I swooped down, scooped Usagi out of the air, and pulled up just before what would have been a painful collision with the ground. Only then did it occur to me that humans were not supposed to sprout wings, and I became aware that could control their movement. This wasn't the best thought to have mid-flight, as I now began to panic and flapped them vigorously, flying lopsided and out of rhythm. I regained control and hovered in the airspace above the road, freaking out.

"M-Misaki…?" Usagi had opened his eyes and was staring up at me - no, at the _wings_. I resisted the urge to join him; last time I did I nearly crashed. _Land soon, _a little voice told me, and I immediately dove toward an open level of the parking garage, not daring to question it. As soon as my feet touched the wonderfully palpable concrete, the weight of Usagi and myself were suddenly dropped on me upon the disappearance of my pinioned appendages and I crumpled to the ground under gravity's force.

I sat like that for I don't know how long, dazed and shocked; by the looks of it, so was Usagi, but his inability to move was probably because of what I guessed to be a sprain and a few broken ribs. My gaze met Usagi's and I felt like crying, but no tears came.

"Here!" a gruff voice called. I looked up to see Brice's men staring at us, but their frightful expressions paled compared to Brice's lurid one. For a moment I thought he was going to sic his men on us again, but he turned away and disappeared down the stairs, visibly trembling, I could see even from where I was, with what may have been terror or fury. I had no way of telling, but both made sense to me. Soon, the rest of his men followed, apparently needing no further explanation to escape from this oddity of a human being.

_You've proven yourself; such courage and love cannot go without reward. Although you are no longer Usami Akihiko's guardian, you may remain in this place with him, your life your own. _

I looked for the source of the familiar voice, but Usagi and I were the only ones here. Moreover, Usagi had not appeared to have heard it. I took a trembling breath as the words sank in. Unsure how to respond, I whispered, "Thank-you."

"You…" Usagi began tentatively, then chuckled softly. "I should be telling you that. How…?"

I forced a smile and when I finally looked at him I became aware of just how much blood starched his shirt. "Ah! H-Hospital! Ambulance!" I searched frantically for my cell phone but a hand caught me around the neck and jerked me downward into a pair of lips. I was stiff against the kiss at first, but my mind went blank and I slowly melted into it. Usagi's lips tasted salty, I thought. Then as realization hit, I pulled back abruptly. "You're injured. We'll…" I hesitated, "do that later…" This seemed enough to satisfy Usagi and I felt myself blushing furiously.

I searched Usagi's jacket and pulled out his cell phone, dialed, and placed it to my ear and listened to the ringing. After I gave the woman on the other end our whereabouts and what happened (well, almost what happened), I sank into the hard, gritty ground beside Usagi where we sat in silence. Then Usagi murmured, "Did I hit my head, or did you really have _wings_?" I laughed nervously. I didn't understand what had happened either; the most I could conclude was that I was given help when I needed it most, and then I was released from duty in good graces. That sounded right, so I went with it.

We heard an ambulance screeching in the distance and saw Bryce's car peeling from the garage in flight. He wouldn't return here again after witnessing such a supernal display.

Usagi turned to me and murmured, "I love you."

I smiled. This is what I lived for now. "You too."

* * *

**(1) See nine minutes into episode one.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
